


Леви Ненавидит Детей

by Турбина Малиновских (dearling)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Professor Erwin Smith, adopting babies, everyone growing up and having babies, lots of emotions, surgeon levi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearling/pseuds/%D0%A2%D1%83%D1%80%D0%B1%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B0%20%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B2%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D1%85
Summary: Сборник историй о том, как Эрвин с Леви создавали семью.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Изабель

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Levi Hates Children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707757) by [EllaBesmirched (El_Bell)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_Bell/pseuds/EllaBesmirched). 



Леви ненавидит детей. Он осознал это давным-давно, ещё когда сам был ребенком. Дети - это сопли, крики и грязь, они всегда требуют времени и внимания.

На операционном столе перед Леви лежит девочка, тихо и неподвижно. Его внимание безраздельно сосредоточено на ней.

Леви терпеть не может детей.

Он злится всякий раз, когда дети попадают под скальпель. Дрогни его рука - и хрупкое маленькое тельце будет уже не спасти. Он ненавидит, когда в его пальцах колотится чьё-то крошечное сердце.

Со взрослыми пациентами всё по-другому. С ними работается проще. Бесконечные бабушки и дедушки, отцы и матери, братья и сестры; встревоженные родственники, караулящие под дверями операционной.

За больничными стенами их ждут близкие, друзья и нормальная жизнь.

Но для новорожденной девочки на операционном столе всё решается здесь и сейчас.

Ответственность за её жизнь _целиком_ лежит на нём. От него зависит, случится ли эта жизнь вообще.

Леви ненавидит детей.

Ненавидит всей душой, до боли в груди.

И, что хуже всего, Леви пошёл на это добровольно. Его угораздило попасть именно в детскую хирургию; знай он заранее, во что ввязывается - отказался бы сразу. Но жизнь сделала этот выбор за него. 

Разве он мог отказаться от дежурства в те выходные, когда единственный другой хирург был в отпуске? Разве он мог предвидеть, что в реанимацию привезут новорождённых двойняшек, непонятно как выживших в автокатастрофе? Что он окажется единственным во всей больнице человеком с нужной квалификацией? Разве у него, единственного хирурга на мили вокруг, был выбор?

Хотя... знай он заранее, что его безосновательно окрестят _«одним из лучших детских хирургов во всём штате»_ , он бы вообще никогда не пошёл в медицину. 

\- Я - хирург, а не педиатр, - упрямо твердил он. Но на скорой помощи привозили всё новых детей. А Леви продолжал безукоризненно оперировать.

Он ненавидит мелких пиздюков, всех без исключения.

Крошечной девочке на операционном столе чуть больше месяца, налицо недовес. 

Всё стандартно: встречка, лобовое столкновение. На середине операции Леви выпрямляется и пытается размять безбожно затекшие плечи. Медсестра подносит бутылку с водой, он ловит соломинку губами и пьёт.

\- Какой прогноз по матери? - машинально спрашивает он.

Медсестра печально сводит брови в ответ. Леви понимает её без слов.

Операция идёт своим чередом.

Он ненавидит детей.

Но девочка на столе будет жить, во что бы то ни стало.

***

Операция проходит успешно.

На следующее утро он наконец находит время, чтобы заполнить необходимые бумажки.

Девочку зовут Изабель.

«Недовес», - пишет он в медкарте. У Изабель смуглое личико и ярко-голубые глаза. Он проводит осмотр на третий день после операции, а Изабель моргает и бессмысленно глядит на него своими большими глазами лазурного цвета. 

«Почти как у Эрвина», - рассеянно думает он.

Впрочем, у многих новорожденных глаза поначалу голубые. Может, ещё потемнеют. Станут зелёными. Или карими, в тон коже.

***

На следующее утро он приходит проведать её снова.

\- Что-то вы к нам зачастили, доктор Аккерман, - добродушно шутит Петра. Она проводит большую часть времени в реанимации - то во взрослом, то в детском отделении, но Леви догадывается, что ей нравится работать именно с детьми.

\- Я её лечащий врач, - оправдывается он.

Петра чересчур пристально смотрит на него в ответ.

Леви хмурится и листает медкарту.

\- Родственники остались у девочки? - бормочет он, мимоходом проводя осмотр.

\- Только отец, - с сожалением в голове отвечает Петра.

\- И где он? - спрашивает Леви. По его опыту, в такой ситуации заботливые родители обычно не отходят от ребёнка ни на шаг. Но с отцом Изабель он пока ещё не встречался.

\- Ему... Очень тяжело. Такая потеря... - Петра с трудом находит слова. 

Леви внимательно смотрит ей в глаза.

\- Он ещё не приходил, - признаётся она в итоге.

Изабель спит беспокойно и неглубоко, она вздыхает, вертится и сжимает кулачки. Леви мрачнеет и снова заглядывает в её медкарту. В какой-то момент Изабель начинает отчётливо хныкать, и Леви, сам от себя того не ожидая, тут же склоняется над кроваткой. Она открывает глаза, смотрит на него и начинает плакать уже по-настоящему.

Решительность и готовность действовать без промедления - вот два качества хорошего хирурга. У него было и то, и другое, так что со специализацией он определился сразу, ещё когда он тренировался накладывать швы, а преподаватель одобрительно хмыкал и качал головой: «Хорошо шьёте, Аккерман, уверенно. О хирургии не задумывались?».

Вот и теперь, он без тени сомнения подхватывает малышку на руки, потому что всем грудничкам необходим физический контакт, даже когда они болеют, _особенно_ когда они болеют. Он медленно укачивает её в руках, а потом ловит на себе очень и очень странный взгляд Петры.

Малышка потихоньку успокаивается. Леви торопливо передаёт её одной из медсестёр и уходит.

***

Уже дома, вечером, Эрвин спрашивает, всё ли у него в порядке. А он, признаться, не знает, что и сказать. Эрвина, понятное дело, такой ответ не устраивает, и Леви приходится объяснять по-человечески: 

\- Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе про девочку на прошлой неделе? Лобовое столкновение, мать погибла сразу.

\- Что-то помню.

\- Её зовут Изабель.

Эрвин смотрит вопросительно, едва заметно улыбаясь. Леви чувствует себя совершенно по-идиотски и краснеет.

\- Месяц от роду. Осталась без матери. А отец в трауре, - бормочет он.

\- В трауре?

\- Ага. Страдает. Петра сказала, что он ещё ни разу не приходил, - объясняет Леви. А потом всё-таки не сдерживается. - Мудак ебаный.

\- Ну, у человека большое горе, мало ли, - пожимает плечами Эрвин.

Леви нервно фыркает. 

\- Ага, как же. Это же, блять, _грудничок_. Она... ей нужна забота, понимаешь, _забота_ и родительская любовь. Ей месяц от силы, там ничего, блять, не сформировано ещё, таких маленьких детей нельзя оставлять надолго одних. Да, есть медперсонал, да, их _учат_ правильно обращаться с новорождёнными, но это всё равно не то, понимаешь, этого не достаточно... - сумбурный поток слов вдруг подходит к концу, и он коротко выдыхает. - Эгоист ебаный, а не отец. Горе у него, видишь ли, охуеть теперь, а за дочерью кто будет ухаживать?

\- ...А я думал, что ты не любишь детей, - улыбается Эрвин.

\- Не люблю. Но это, блять, не значит, что их можно _вот так_ бросать на произвол судьбы.

\- Слушай, объявится этот ваш блудный отец, вот увидишь, рано или поздно...

\- Поэтому я и не хочу заводить своих детей, - вдруг признаётся Леви. - С детьми слишком легко проебаться, и хер потом что исправишь. 

\- Да ладно. Ты же, вон, нормальный получился, - усмехается Эрвин.

\- Мне повезло, моя мама меня очень любила. В отличие от некоторых.

В ответ на это Эрвин едва заметно дёргается лицом, быстро моргая, и Леви запоздало спохватывается.

\- Извини.

\- За что? - с деланным непониманием переспрашивает Эрвин.

Леви судорожно пытается собраться с мыслями. 

\- Я имел в виду, что, ну... Обо мне заботились, в начале, сам знаешь. И нормально ухаживали. В целом.

\- Я тебя понял. Всё будет нормально, - говорит ему Эрвин. - Ты уже сделал всё, что зависело от тебя. Теперь - настала очередь её родных. Не волнуйся.

***

Той ночью Леви ещё долго не может уснуть, беспокойно ворочаясь с боку на бок. _Не волноваться_ не получается от слова совсем.

***

Леви заходит к Изабель каждый день и не по разу. Её отец так и не объявился. Леви прекрасно знает, что мается дурью и впустую тратит время. Драгоценное, надо сказать, время, которое можно уделить взрослым пациентам. Взрослые, по крайней мере, в состоянии сказать, что, где и как у них болит.

Леви понимает это, но всё равно исправно заходит к Изабель. Она быстро идёт на поправку. 

В один из дней он попадает на утреннее кормление. Новорожденный мальчик внезапно начинает задыхаться, и Петра, недолго думая, вручает бутылочку Леви. И ему не остаётся ничего другого, кроме как взять Изабель на руки, сесть и покормить её самому, пока Петра разбирается с задыхающимся грудничком. Мальчик сипло откашливается и снова начинает дышать, так что у Леви нет причин вмешиваться.

Он просто кормит Изабель и даже не сразу замечает вернувшуюся Петру. Она стоит рядом и опять смотрит на него своим странным, нечитаемым взглядом.

\- ...Чего тебе?

\- Когда у тебя заканчивается смена? - как бы невзначай спрашивает она.

Леви поудобнее перехватывает Изабель, чтобы проверить часы на запястье.

\- Кончилась час назад.

Петра задумчиво кивает, глядя на сверток в его руках.

\- ...Смотри-ка, заснула.

\- Ага.

Она ободряюще хлопает его по плечу и уходит кормить остальных. Спустя какое-то время Леви слышит рядом с собой незнакомый голос:

\- Какая красавица.

Он поднимает голову и вдруг понимает, что задержался в палате намного дольше, чем нужно. Петры в комнате уже нет, вместо неё - немолодая сухопарая женщина с растрепанной чёлкой.

Леви неловко пожимает одним плечом, мол, да, наверное. Он же не эксперт. Незнакомая женщина улыбается ему в ответ.

\- Скоро выпишут? 

Под её больничным халатом видна пижама. Пациентка, устало отмечает Леви про себя.

\- Да, скорее всего, прогноз хороший.

\- _Слава богу_ , - говорит она нараспев, необычно растягивая гласные. - Вам, наверное, нелегко пришлось.

Леви смотрит на неё с непониманием.

Потом он всё же осмысливает сказанное и сразу вскакивает со стула.

\- Нет, я не родитель, я - хирург. Лечащий врач.

Та удивлённо охает. 

\- Вот как. Понятно. Просто к девочке никто кроме вас не приходит, и я подумала...

Леви заметно напрягается и скрипит зубами. А потом выдумывает какой-то дурацкий предлог и позорно сбегает.

***

«К выписке готова», пишет он в медкарте Изабель. Петра невесело улыбается и обещает обязательно дозвониться до её отца. Леви выходит из отделения с вязкой горечью во рту.

***

Его смена подходит к концу, когда ему приходит сообщение от Петры.

Леви добирается до нужного этажа в считанные секунды. В палате, склонившись на кроваткой Изабель, стоит низкий мужчина, рядом с ним - серьезная женщина со строгим лицом. Её Леви узнаёт сразу - юристка, штатный инспектор по делам несовершеннолетних.

В палату заходит Петра.

\- Господин Томсон решил добровольно отказаться от родительских прав, - шепчет она ему на ухо.

Леви мерит «господина Томсона» недоброжелательным взглядом.

\- Что?

\- Он остался один, других родственников нет. Семья жила на зарплату жены, он не сможет обеспечить дочку.

\- Он совсем ёбнулся? - невольно вырывается у него. Юристка укоризненно смотрит на него поверх очков.

\- Её переводят в дом малютки, - тихо говорит Петра. Спасибо, как будто он, блять, сам этого не знает.

\- Пусть только попробуют, - громко и отчётливо цедит он сквозь зубы.

\- Леви, - пытается успокоить его Петра.

\- Вы вообще кто? - недоумевающе спрашивает Томсон.

\- Я... - Леви не хватает воздуха, чтобы закончить.

\- Доктор Аккерман - наш дежурный хирург, отличный специалист, - с ударением на каждое слово объясняет Петра, ненавязчиво оттесняя его назад. - И если бы не он...

Томсон вдруг подаётся вперёд и так цепко хватает его за плечи, что Леви не успевает отреагировать.

\- Доктор, спасибо вам!..

Спустя секунду Леви отмирает и отталкивает его от себя.

\- Стоп. Так нельзя, это же...

\- Доктор Аккерман, - строго одёргивает его инспектор.

\- Это же его _дочь_ , родная кровь, вы понимаете?

\- Я не могу, - тихо отзывается Томсон. - Она слишком...слишком на неё похожа. Я не готов.

\- У неё никого нет, кроме тебя.

Тот только качает головой. 

\- Не могу. Я не справлюсь. Так будет лучше для неё.

Леви хочется выть, рвать и метать.

\- Ты, сука, не знаешь, о чём говоришь.

\- Доктор Аккерман, я попрошу...

\- _Пожалуйста_ , - Леви обращается к юристке, твёрдо глядя ей в глаза. - Я сам из детдома, я знаю, что из этого получается. Ей нельзя туда.

Леви переводит взгляд на Томсона и сталкивается с мертвыми, совершенно жуткими неживыми глазами, которые будто смотрят сквозь него. Он сдался, неожиданно понимает Леви, сдался окончательно. Он не передумает. Томсон сдаст Изабель в ёбаный детский дом. 

Да, новорожденных берут под опеку куда охотнее, чем детей постарше. Может быть, ей повезёт, и она сразу попадёт в хорошую семью. А если нет? Сам Леви впервые угодил под опеку лет в пять, и уж он-то повидал всякое. И его опекуны были большей частью такие, что врагу не пожелаешь. 

Да, возможно, это он один был такой невезучий. Но Леви было невыносимо думать, что Изабель придётся пережить даже толику того пиздеца, через который пришлось пройти ему самому.

Он себе этого не простит.

Он _ни за что_ её не отдаст.

***

\- Эрвин!

Леви стоит в тёмной прихожей спиной к двери, прямо у порога.

\- Эрвин!!

\- Что такое? - кричит тот, с шумным топотом сбегая вниз по лестнице. - Что случилось? 

Эрвин глядит на него с диковатой тревогой на лице, он явно измотан, протеза нет на месте. Значит, пришёл домой совсем недавно, машинально отмечает Леви. После работы тот всегда первым делом принимал душ. Волосы сухие - не дошёл.

\- Эрвин, я наворотил хуйни, - сипло шепчет Леви.

Тот глядит на него, не моргая.

Он подхватывает Изабель под руки и показывает её Эрвину. Леви не хватает совести смотреть ему при этом в глаза.

Эрвин молчит.

\- Он хотел сдать её в детский дом, - начинает судорожно оправдываться Леви, почему-то всё так же шёпотом. - В эту ебаную душегубку, Эрвин, господи. Я не выдержал, я не смогу её отдать, ей и месяца-то нет, недовес, я...

Эрвин осторожно делает шаг навстречу.

\- Леви. Ты принёс чужого ребёнка к нам домой.

\- Больница в курсе, - шепчет Леви, срываясь на хрип. - Эрвин, _боже мой_ , прости, я просто не знал, что мне делать. Я не знаю, чем я думал, я верну её назад завтра же, она...

\- Леви.

\- Он подписал отказ от родительских прав. Приходила инспектор, - продолжает Леви. - Я чуть с ума не сошёл.

\- Леви, ты же не любишь детей, ты всегда мне так говорил. Что не любишь и заводить своих не хочешь.

\- Да. В смысле, нет. Блять. Ты меня понял. Не люблю.

\- ...И ты всё равно взял её домой.

Леви уныло кивает. Изабель кряхтит и извивается - ей не нравится, как он её держит. Леви перехватывает её и крепко прижимает к груди.

\- Я не знаю, чем я думал, Эрвин. Кто меня за язык тянул... И Томсон... Он обрадовался, Эрвин, ты представляешь? Он, нахуй, обрадовался... сказал, мол, да, доктор, как хорошо... И инспектор сразу такая, ой, чем раньше оформим, тем лучше, берите, думайте, блять, и я просто...

\- Леви, - осторожно, но настойчиво перебивает Эрвин. - Погоди. Ты что, хочешь её _удочерить_?

\- Нет, - говорит Леви. - Нет, Эрвин, так нельзя, это так не делается. Нельзя вот так, ни с того, ни с сего, просто сдуру взять и... Да ведь?

Эрвин шумно сглатывает, Леви видит, как двигается его кадык. А потом говорит: 

\- Можно... - он неопределённо двигает ладонью, будто подзывая Леви к себе. - Можно мне?..

Леви непонимающе заглядывает ему в глаза, а затем вдруг понимает, о чём тот просит.

Он тут же подходит ближе, помогая Эрвину взять и удержать Изабель одной рукой. У него получается. Эрвин делает шаг назад, тихо усаживается на нижние ступени лестницы, смотрит на свёрток и ничего больше не говорит. 

Леви нарушает затянувшуюся тишину первым.

\- Прости. Прости, я не хотел, чтобы... Я проебался, Эрвин. Я позвоню инспектору утром, чтобы её забрали...

\- Только попробуй.

Леви замирает. Он обалдело поднимает взгляд и видит, как у Эрвина дрожат плечи.

\- Что?

\- Не смей никуда звонить, Леви.

Тот перехватывает свёрток крепче, не поднимая взгляда. Изабель старательно тянет к нему свои маленькие ручки и пытается ухватить за нос.

\- Эрвин.

\- Она остаётся у нас.

Леви нервно дёргает углом рта, а потом подходит к лестнице и садится рядом.

Они сидят на ступенях долго и молча, вместе рассматривая маленькое смуглое лицо. Изабель сонно смотрит на них в ответ и беззаботно лепечет о чём-то своём, грудничковом.

Эрвин утыкается носом ему в плечо и начинает плакать, горячие слёзы быстро пропитывают ткань футболки.

\- Эрвин, - хрипло зовёт Леви. Они вместе уже пятнадцать лет, но он впервые видит, чтобы Эрвин плакал _вот так_.

\- Посмотри на неё... Красавица... Чудо-чудное...

Леви подчиняется внезапному порыву и крепко обнимает их обоих. 

Он ёбнулся с концами. Эрвин, судя по всему, тоже. Он не готов. _Они_ не готовы. Леви никогда не думал, что у них в доме когда-нибудь появится ребёнок, у же него _ничего_ не подготовлено, господи, знай он заранее...

В общем, всё как всегда. Ребёнок - одна штука, получите, распишитесь. 

Как так вышло? Почему именно сейчас, почему именно Изабель? У Леви не было ответа. Он думает о её голубых глазах, о том, как крепко она держалась за его пальцы во время осмотров. Он видит, как Эрвин неловко удерживает её одной рукой и прижимается щекой к маленькой макушке. Леви смотрит на них, не моргая. Это его ребёнок. _Их_ ребёнок. Господи.

Он чувствует, что готов на всё. Ради неё он свернёт горы. Достанет звезду с неба и принесёт в зубах. Порвёт любого мудака, который посмотрит косо.

\- Её зовут Изабель, - еле слышно шепчет он.

Леви никогда не любил детей.

Но её - почему-то уже любит.


	2. Фарлан

\- Эрвин, ты сегодня сам не свой.

Они только-только сели ужинать, но Изабель уже успела минимум четыре раза запустить в Эрвина своим плюшевым слоном. И тот, что самое удивительное, никак не реагировал, а просто поднимал несчастного слона с пола и возвращал его дочке.

На пятый раз в него прилетает уже соска-пустышка, которую Эрвин поднимает всё с тем же отсутствующим выражением на лице, и, к отвращению Леви, протягивает её Изабель прямо так, не сполоснув.

Леви перехватывает немытую соску на полпути, Изабель от такой несправедливости принимается возмущенно вопить, но быстро затихает под его строгим взглядом. 

\- Ешь давай! - командует он, направляясь к раковине. Изабель радостно пропускает его слова мимо ушей и упрямо тянет руки к пустышке, свешиваясь со своего стульчика.

\- Дай! 

\- Нет, - отвечает Леви, возвращаясь за стол. - Только после ужина. Кушай.

На протяжении всей перепалки Эрвин сидит, безучастно уставившись в тарелку, и Леви, плюнув на всё, машет плюшевым слоном прямо у него перед носом. 

\- Эрвин, приём! Ты в уши долбишься? Что с тобой, блять, сегодня?

Эрвин вздрагивает и поднимает на него глаза, в ожившем взгляде спичкой вспыхивает возмущение. Леви раздраженно цыкает.

\- Леви, мы же договаривались, никакого мата при ребёнке! - сердито шепчет Эрвин, искоса глядя на Изабель. - Ты можешь не выражаться?

Леви пропускает его тираду мимо ушей. 

\- У тебя всё нормально? Ты весь вечер сидишь, как в воду опущенный.

Эрвин вздыхает и принимается за запечённую куриную грудку, в которую он бессмысленно тыкал вилкой последние пятнадцать минут. 

\- Ко мне сегодня заходила девочка с первого курса. 

Леви слушает, пережевывая остывшую стручковую фасоль. 

\- Сказала, что беременна, так и так. Ей всего восемнадцать.

Леви дёргает углом рта. 

\- Ой.

\- Вот именно, что "ой". И, в общем, она... Она попросила у меня совета.

\- Почему именно у тебя? - поинтересовался Леви.

Эрвин вздохнул ещё раз и спрятал лицо в руках.

\- Без понятия, честно. Может, ей нравятся мои занятия, не знаю. У меня как раз была консультация, мы сидели и разбирали её курсовую, а потом она вдруг взяла и разревелась.

\- Понятно. И что ты ей сказал?

\- Ну, вначале я попытался её успокоить, - Эрвин посмотрел на Леви с долей укоризны . - Ключевое слово - "пытался", ко мне не каждый день, знаешь ли, приходят плакаться студентки. А потом она спросила у меня про Изабель.

\- Про _Изабель_?

\- Да. Я понятия не имею, откуда она про неё узнала, не спрашивай. Может, я сам на занятии упомянул, не помню. В общем... Она попросила рассказать, как мы её удочеряли.

\- Стоп, погоди. То есть, она надумала рожать?

Эрвин пожимает плечами.

\- Срок пока небольшой. Она говорит, что ещё не решила.

\- Так. И что ты сказал ей в итоге?

\- Сказал, что я не в праве советовать ей что-то конкретное, потому что я сам них... ничего в этом не понимаю. Плюс, я очень кратко рассказал про Изабель. У нас, конечно, особый случай, но... - Эрвин замолкает на полуслове, с нежной улыбкой глядя на дочку - Изабель как раз старательно размазывает кетчуп по столу, напрочь позабыв о курице.

\- Не играй с едой! - одёргивает её Леви.

Та гневно сводит брови к переносице и начинает невнятно кричать на него, то и дело звонко взвизгивая «нет».

Эрвин хмурится, явно собираясь её отругать, но Леви реагирует первым: 

\- Ты хоть понимаешь, на кого орёшь, козявка?

Грозные трели тут же переходят в капризное хныканье: теперь Изабель извивается на стуле и снова тянет липкие от кетчупа руки к плюшевому слону.

\- Ага, щас. Чтобы ты _опять_ бросила его на пол?

Она перестаёт извиваться и смотрит на него с очень знакомым недобрым прищуром. Папина дочка.

\- Ешь, - вздыхает он и переводит взгляд на Эрвина. - По-моему, ты всё сделал правильно.

\- Я очень на это надеюсь, - устало признаётся Эрвин. - Я сказал ей сходить к врачу и переговорить с деканатом. Хотя, по-хорошему, мне надо им самому позвонить.

\- И что тебя останавливает?

\- Я не хочу её подставлять. Она же мне доверилась, рассказала такой секрет. Получится некрасиво.

\- Ты не обязан её выгораживать, - напоминает Леви.

\- Обязан или нет, это вопрос человеческого отношения, ты так не думаешь? Она мне доверяет и...

\- Я тебя понял, - Изабель выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы скинуть на пол кусок курицы. - ... _Так_. Всё, ты допрыгалась.

Леви поднимается и берёт её на руки, не обращая внимание на жалобное хныканье, незаконченный разговор виснет в воздухе. Он долго отмывает пальцы Изабель от кетчупа, затем достаёт из холодильника пакет с яблочным пюре (на случай, если она всё-таки проголодается) и относит её в манеж. Он так и не успел нормально поесть. 

Когда Леви возвращается к столу, Эрвин уже оттирает кетчуп со стульчика. Изабель цепляется за край манежа и мстительно кидает в них игрушкой. Давление в затылке постепенно перерастает в тупую боль, и Леви зажмуривает глаза.

\- А как бы ты поступил на моём месте? - спрашивает Эрвин. Он подходит к раковине, чтобы вымыть руки. Струя воды с неприятным шумом разбивается о металл. 

Леви наконец-то усаживается на стул и с жадностью принимается за ужин. Изабель продолжает неубедительно изображать истерику и пытается выбраться из манежа. Она то и дело затихает, отвлекаясь на игрушки, но потом снова начинает завывать.

\- Если твоя студентка будет ездить тебе по ушам, смело приглашай её в гости, пусть понянчит Изабель, - говорит Леви, дёргая головой в сторону манежа. - Сразу мозги на место встанут.

Эрвин смотрит на него с неодобрением.

Ладно, _возможно_ , Леви перегнул палку, но у него нет никакого настроения извиняться или оправдываться. Он устал. Изабель капризничала и баловалась с самого утра; он убирался, стирал и готовил весь день, пока Эрвин был на работе. У него болит голова.

\- Ты можешь ответить серьезно?

Леви устало пожимает плечами.

\- Я бы сделал то же, что и ты. Сразу бы отправил её в женскую консультацию, а дальше - пусть сама решает.

Эрвин снова вздыхает.

\- Ты ничего никому не должен, - напоминает ему Леви. - Не переживай так сильно.

\- Я знаю, - бормочет Эрвин. - Знаю.

Леви кивает. Он почти успевает вернуться к ужину, но тут Изабель начинает кричать во всё горло, и его терпение подходит к концу. Вилка падает на тарелку с пронзительным звоном. Он закрывает лицо руками и чувствует, что больше так не выдержит.

Эрвин реагирует мгновенно, тотчас поднимаясь на ноги.

\- Отдыхай, я сам всё сделаю, - он быстро целует Леви в затылок и уносит Изабель наверх.

После этого в доме наступает блаженная тишина.

***

В день рождения Изабель они оба берут отгул. Изначально Леви был категорически против любых гостей, но Эрвин настаивал, что детский день рождения - это всего лишь повод для родителей собраться и отдохнуть всей компанией.

\- Только не переусердствуй, - просит его Леви. Эрвин согласно кивает. 

И делает ровно наоборот. 

Цена за именинный торт сравнима с ценой за многоэтажный торт, который они заказывали на свадьбу. Эрвин начинает готовится к приходу гостей с семи утра, Изабель, разумеется, просыпается вслед за Эрвином, но Леви ловит её в коридоре и уносит с собой в постель - спать дальше. Ещё слишком рано, гости начнут подтягиваться только после обеда, и если не уложить Изабель сейчас, то к полудню она устанет и начнёт капризничать. 

\- Папа?.. _Па-а-апа_. Папа! - слышит Леви сквозь сон. Вопросительный тон сменяется жалобным, потом требовательным. - Па-апа! Пап? Пап... 

Он открывает глаза, на этот раз часы показывают 9:30. Изабель лежит у него под боком и пихает в плечо. 

\- Папа!

Леви сонно протирает глаза тыльной стороной руки. 

\- Что такое?

Изабель начинает радостно щебетать что-то в ответ. Большей частью - неразборчиво, но Леви всё равно улавливает суть. 

\- Да, у тебя сегодня день рождения. Сколько тебе лет?

Та улыбается и поднимает три пальца.

\- Два, - поправляет Леви, показывая ей два пальца. Изабель внимательно смотрит сначала на его руку, потом на свою и загибает один палец. - Вот так. Правильно. Ну что, пойдём посмотрим, чем папа занимается?

Изабель самостоятельно слезает с кровати (каждый раз, когда Леви пытается ей помочь, поднимается жуткий визг) и со всех ног выбегает из комнаты. Он неспешно следует за ней, наблюдая, как она осторожно спускается вниз по лестнице, цепляясь за перила.

Они находят Эрвина на кухне - тот как раз отправил в духовку противень с мини-пиццами. Когда Эрвин замечает Изабель, его лицо расцветает в счастливой улыбке. Леви видел эту дурацкую улыбку тысячу раз. И ему никогда не надоест на неё смотреть.

\- Привет, дочка! - Эрвин спешно вытирает руки полотенцем, затем опускается на колено, чтобы поймать несущуюся к нему на полной скорости Изабель и крепко её обнять. - С днём рождения, золотце!

\- Пахнет вкусно, - говорит Леви. На кухне и в гостиной развешаны сине-зеленые украшения, стол уже накрыт.

Он помогает Эрвину с последними приготовлениями, пока Изабель с энтузиазмом нарезает круги по кухне, периодически порываясь помочь тоже. В конце концов Эрвин сдаётся и выдаёт ей набор блестящих наклеек, после чего Изабель убегает клеить их в прихожей.

Майк и Нанаба приходят первыми. 

Изабель старательно клеит очередную наклейку на стену, когда в прихожей открывается дверь. Она поднимает взгляд на Нанабу, и тут же с радостным визгом бросается навстречу. 

\- _Наба!_ \- кричит она, врезаясь в неё на полной скорости. 

Та неловко оступается, но Майк удерживает её на месте. Он подхватывает Изабель на руки, и Нанаба расцеловывает малышку в обе щеки.

Нанаба уже на восьмом месяце, УЗИ показало, что будет мальчик, но глубине души Леви до сих пор убеждён, что на самом деле там двойня, если не тройня. Хотя, с другой стороны, это же сын _Майка_.

Немногим позже приезжает отец Эрвина, потом - Эрен с Микасой, после этого - Ханджи и Моблит. Угощения и пиво расходятся на ура, Изабель с восторгом разворачивает подарки и откровенно млеет от всеобщего внимания.

Через какое-то время на пороге появляются Жан и Армин с переносной люлькой в руках. В люльке сопит крошечный темноволосый мальчик - Эйвери. И Армин, и Жан выглядят абсолютно изможденными. Леви отлично понимает, почему, и может только посочувствовать. 

Эрвин, завидев их, подбегает и буквально требует подержать малыша, на что Армин кивает и неожиданно широко улыбается. Он очень аккуратно передаёт сына Эрвину, с некоторой неуверенностью разглядывая его протез, однако Эрвин воркует над младенцем, будто бы не замечая чужого беспокойства. 

Леви, напротив, мрачнеет, но держит язык за зубами. 

Он знает, что Эрвин легко может удержать ребёнка даже одной рукой, без протеза, но, честно говоря, Леви и сам волновался в самом начале. Оно и неудивительно - все молодые родители проходят стадию, когда дети кажутся невероятно хрупкими и уязвимыми.

Леви перестал трястись над Изабель только после того, как она сначала со всей дури влетела лбом в угол стола, а потом поднялась и как ни в чём не бывало понеслась дальше.

Спустя час подтягиваются Саша и Конни со своим пятиголовым выводком в полном составе: все пятеро роем вбегают в гостиную и безошибочно виснут на Леви. Одному богу известно, чем именно он заслужил их сопливо-беззубую любовь, но мелкие пакостники смотрели на него с обожанием.

В доме моментально становится чересчур тесно и шумно. Но ладно, по крайней мере, получился настоящий праздник. 

Леви редко удаётся выбраться в люди, большей частью из-за сменной работы. Выходные он всегда уделял исключительно семье, не считая более-менее регулярных совместных обедов с Майком и Нанабой. Однако, надо признать, ему всё равно было приятно встретиться со всеми сразу и посидеть большой компанией.

День идёт как по ниточке ровно до той секунды, когда телефон Эрвина негромко пищит, оповещая о новом сообщении. Тот лезет в карман джинс, смотрит на экран и тут же заметно бледнеет.

\- Что-то случилось? - спрашивает Леви, краем глаза наблюдая, как Изабель увлечённо разворачивает подарок от Микасы.

\- Я... это от той студентки, - бормочет Эрвин. Леви слушает, не перебивая. - Она хочет зайти в понедельник и поговорить. Пишет, что не смогла решиться на аборт.

\- Что у вас за дела? - вклинивается Саша, доедая пирожное.

Эрвин вкратце пересказывает ей ситуацию со студенткой, в то время как Леви спокойно, но настойчиво отнимает у Изабель её новый подарок.

\- Не смешно ни капельки, Микаса, - сухо сообщает он.

\- А что такого? - она вопросительно поднимает бровь.

\- Микаса. Ты ёбнутая? Девочке два года, какая ей телескопическая дубинка?

\- Ничего-ничего, пусть привыкает, - отмахивается та, усмехаясь.

\- Ты не поняла, Микаса. Она _моя_ дочь. Ей не нужна твоя идиотская дубинка, она голыми руками любого порвёт. Когда подрастёт, конечно, - торопливо добавляет Леви. - В четыре года пойдём на карате. 

На самом деле, Эрвин строго-настрого запретил Леви записывать Изабель в любые секции единоборств. «Пусть сначала научится писать собственное имя», - поставил условие он.

Леви оборачивается и видит, как Саша сочувственно гладит Эрвина по плечу.

\- Я просто... - Эрвин со вздохом пожимает одним плечом. Саша улыбается в ответ и переводит взгляд на Леви.

\- А ты что думаешь?

\- В смысле? - уточняет он.

\- Ну, об этой... студентке.

Леви хмурит брови.

\- А какое я имею к этому отношение?

Он встречается взглядом с Эрвином. Тот смотрит на него странно, выжидающе. Вначале Леви ничего не понимает. А затем вдруг осознаёт всё и сразу. 

Память услужливо подсовывает отрывистые воспоминания, которые складываются в единую картину: и то, нежно как Эрвин прижимал к груди сына Армина, и то, как сильно Эрвин был привязан к Сашиным чертятам, и то, как Эрвин беспокоился о том, что Изабель редко играет с другими детьми. 

Уже на протяжении трёх недель Эрвин каждую ночь пытался о чём-то ему сказать. Он пытался, не мог найти нужных слов и молчал, а Леви ждал, Леви терпеливо ждал, когда он наконец созреет и...

\- Можно тебя на минуту? - цедит он сквозь зубы. Эрвин следует за ним со смутно-виноватой физиономией.

\- Ты с ума сошёл? - злобно шипит Леви, закрывая за собой дверь.

\- Ты о чём? - с неискренним удивлением переспрашивает Эрвин. Но Леви видит его насквозь.

\- Эрвин, не прикидывайся! Как ты вообще себе это представляешь? Ещё один ребёнок, серьёзно? Мы и c Изабель-то с горем пополам справляемся, она только-только научилась на горшок ходить!

Эрвин с рассеянной улыбкой смотрит в телефон - новое сообщение.

\- ...Ей приснилось, что это будет мальчик.

Леви пробирает неприятный холод. 

Господи, какой мальчик? Зачем он это сказал? Каким боком это относится к проблеме? _Приснилось_ ей, блять, как же. При чём тут это?

Леви вздрагивает и молча качает головой - у него нет слов. Эрвин мягко касается его плеча и уходит к гостям.

***

Леви думает об этом круглосуточно. И он, и Эрвин оба делают вид, будто ничего не произошло. Но навязчивые мысли не отступают. 

У Леви есть Изабель, и вся его вселенная крутится вокруг неё. У него уже есть семья - любимый муж и драгоценная дочка, чего ещё можно желать? Если счастливы они - счастлив и он, Леви живёт и дышит любовью к ним.

Он твёрдо уверен, что ему не нужен второй ребёнок.

Из этого точно не получится ничего хорошего.

***

\- Доктор Аккерман?

Леви вздрагивает от неожиданности. Он сидел над медкартой, шаг за шагом прогоняя в голове завтрашнюю операцию, и совершенно не заметил, как в кабинет зашла медсестра. Да уж, внимание стало ни к чёрту. Старость - не радость, что ещё сказать.

\- Да?

\- Вам звонили из детского сада, по поводу вашей дочери.

Леви смотрит на часы и тут же идёт перезванивать. Если позвонили ему - значит, не смогли дозвониться до Эрвина, не ответит Леви - будут звонить Майку. Эрвин, скорее всего, отключил звук на время лекции, мать его разэтак. Они уже говорили об этом, и Леви просил его оставлять звук включённым, потому что до него самого, в случае чего, дозвониться было куда сложнее. Но Эрвин, видимо, об этом забыл.

Слава богу, что в расписании на сегодня не стояло никаких плановых операций.

Леви перезванивает воспитательнице, внимательно её выслушивает, а потом отключается и раздражённо закатывает глаза.

\- Всё в порядке? - интересуется медсестра.

\- Дочка кого-то покусала, - ворчит Леви. Он пытается дозвониться до Эрвина, но сразу попадает на автоответчик. Леви пытается вспомнить примерное расписание занятий, а потом начинает собираться.

На дорогу уходит двадцать минут. Изабель невинно хлопает глазами и притворяется, что ничего не помнит. Леви усаживает дочку в детское кресло и пытается её разговорить, но та не реагирует на вопросы примерно никак, восторженно озираясь по сторонам. 

\- Настоящий праздник, правда, Иззи? - ворчит Леви, включая поворотник. - Папа забрал из садика средь бела дня, какая радость.

Леви заходит в университет примерно за пятнадцать минут до перерыва между парами. Он собирался дождаться конца занятия, передать Изабель Эрвину и вернуться в больницу. Если повезёт со временем, он сможет уложиться в один час.

Леви тихо заходит в римскую аудиторию, пытаясь незаметно сесть на задний ряд. Изабель недовольно пыхтит и то и дело пытается вывернуться из рук, так что он пятится, кое-как садится с краю ряда и ставит её на пол. Случайный студент по соседству одаривает их коротким удивлённым взглядом.

Эрвин стоит за кафедрой и, судя по всему, разбирается с проектором. Когда на экране возникает нужный слайд, он возвращается к лекции. Изабель резко оборачивается на звук его голоса и молнией выбегает на лестницу между рядов - Леви не успевает среагировать вовремя. Она безошибочно находит Эрвина взглядом и бросается к нему с оглушительным «Папа!».

Леви кидается следом за ней и хватает за руку, но делает это слишком поздно - вся аудитория уже смотрит на них. Эрвин удивлённо поднимает голову и присматривается, секундой позже его лицо расцветает в улыбке.

\- Привет, золотце!

Студенты на первых рядах тотчас начинают умилённо ахать и охать. Леви недовольно морщит нос и жестами показывает Эрвину, чтобы он не обращал внимания и продолжал занятие, но тот едва заметно качает головой и рукой подзывает Изабель к себе. Леви неохотно отпускает её.

Изабель, не теряя ни секунды, тут же устремляется к Эрвину. Тот ловит её в широких объятиях, поднимает на руки и тихонько шепчет ей что-то на ухо. После этого лекция идёт своим чередом, Эрвин диктует под запись и комментирует слайды, периодически обращаясь к Изабель:

\- Всё верно?

\- Да! - к бурной радости студентов звонко соглашается она, едва не подрыгивая от восторга.

Эрвин заканчивает лекцию на пару минут раньше обычного. Леви дожидается, пока большая часть людей выйдет из аудитории, а затем спускается вниз.

У преподавательского стола всё ещё толпятся студенты, но Эрвин замечает Леви сразу и вопросительно глядит на него поверх голов.

\- А сколько ей лет? - спрашивает курносая девочка. Эрвин переводит взгляд на неё и широко улыбается.

\- Два с половиной. Но днём она обычно в садике, - отвечает он, а затем снова смотрит на Леви. - Дорогой, что-то случилось?

Студенты тут же оборачиваются к нему. Леви нервно дёргает плечом.

\- Привет. Звонила воспитательница, Иззи подралась и кого-то покусала.

\- Изабель! Драться и кусаться - _плохо_ , - строго сводит брови Эрвин.

\- Можешь даже не пытаться, ей хоть бы хны, - сообщает Леви. - Она делает вид, что ничего не помнит.

Эрвин закатывает глаза и подзывает его ближе, чтобы передать ему Изабель и начать собираться. Иззи таким раскладом явно недовольна и тянет ручки обратно к Эрвину, капризно хныкая.

\- Папина дочка, - чуть обиженно ворчит Леви вполголоса. 

За его спиной раздаётся тихий смех. Леви оборачивается и натыкается на любопытный взгляд карих глаз из-под густой русой чёлки.

\- Ловко он с ней управляется, - с улыбкой говорит незнакомая и очень высокая девушка. Студентка? Господи, какие взрослые у Эрвина студенты. 

Пытаясь рассмотреть её получше Леви чересчур быстро задирает голову, в глазах на секунду темнеет. Он медленно моргает, пока взгляд наконец фокусируется как следует. 

Девушка беременна. Шестой месяц, как минимум.

\- Да, он такой, - умудряется выдавить Леви. - По крайней мере, у меня так не получается.

\- Вы же его муж?

Леви отвечает кивком.

\- Он вас всегда очень хвалит, не наговаривайте на себя, - строгим тоном замечает она.

\- А ты... - Леви спотыкается. Господи, как же её зовут?.. - Ты ведь Джейми?

На её лице появляется улыбка.

\- Да. Да, это я. Он... - она смотрит на Эрвина, но тут же краснеет и опускает глаза, явно не зная, куда деть руки.

Неловкую паузу нарушает Изабель, которая недовольно пыхтит, требуя, чтобы её наконец отпустили. Леви ставит её на пол и спрашивает:

\- Какой срок?

\- Шесть с небольшим, - отвечает она.

\- Эрвин сказал, что... что ты собиралась отказаться от ребёнка.

\- Типа того, - невпопад отвечает Джейми, упираясь рукой в бок. - Точнее, я...

\- Изабель! - строго прикрикивает Эрвин. Леви быстро оглядывается - Изабель опять втихомолку тащит в рот что ни попадя. 

Эрвин протягивает ему свою сумку, а сам поднимает Изабель на руки. Та хихикает, и не думая сопротивляться. 

«У Эрвина на руках, наверное, интересней», - рассеянно думает Леви, «высоко сижу - далеко гляжу».

\- Мне пора на работу, - торопливо говорит он вслух. Большая часть студентов к тому времени успела рассосаться. - Прости, что пришлось тебя загрузить.

\- Нет, всё нормально, я сам виноват, - качает головой Эрвин. - Из головы вылетело, что нельзя выключать телефон. Они до тебя дозвонились или до Майка?

\- До меня. Ладно, я пошел. До вечера. 

Он ласково сжимает ладошку Изабель на прощание, Эрвин, в свою очередь, наклоняется и целует его в щеку. Леви оборачивается к Джейми.

\- Приятно было познакомиться, - говорит он. И уходит, не оборачиваясь.

Леви не хочет видеть то, как Эрвин смотрит на неё. Он не хочет видеть болезненную надежду, теплющуюся в его глазах.

***

Впервые за долгое время Леви возвращается с работы с ясной головой. Недосказанное в кои-то веки не давит на грудь неподъёмным грузом, беспокойство и сомнения не терзают душу.

Он укладывает Изабель спать, наскоро принимает душ и идёт в гостевую спальню на втором этаже. Эрвин, который весь вечер вёл себя подчёркнуто тихо и деликатно, следует за ним. Он догадывается, о чём думает Леви, но не хочет лишний раз его нервировать.

\- Комната тёплая, - медленно говорит Леви, осматриваясь. Эрвин подходит ближе и становится рядом с ним. - Окна выходят на солнечную сторону, хорошо. Но очень мало места.

Эрвин склоняется к одной из стен и стучит по ней указательным пальцем. Та отзывается полым звуком - фанера.

\- Можно расширить за счёт чулана, он всё равно стоит наполовину пустой.

Леви хмурит брови.

\- Три месяца, Эрвин. Мы успеем? Всё должно быть готово заранее, с младенцем на руках будет уже не до ремонта, сам знаешь. Ставить кроватку к нам в спальню - не вариант, мне надо хоть как-то высыпаться перед работой, я не могу оперировать, если...

Эрвин притягивает его к себе и целует. Целует по-особенному, бережно и нежно.

Так он целовал его, когда Леви впервые сказал, что станет хирургом. И в день их свадьбы. Или пять лет назад, когда Эрвин наконец получил должность доцента. Или когда Леви принёс домой Изабель. 

Леви помнит каждый такой поцелуй. На его жизненном пути выпало немало сложных решений, но Эрвин всегда оставался рядом.

Как сейчас.

Ещё один ребёнок. Мальчик.

Тугой узел в груди развязывается, по телу расходится спокойное тепло. В голове царит приятная пустота: Леви не может вспомнить, почему он вообще пытался переубедить Эрвина. 

Это же Эрвин, он всегда думает на несколько ходов вперёд. Может быть, он заранее знал, что Леви согласится. А быть может, и нет. Леви был уверен в одном: если Эрвин что-то для себя решил - его не остановишь.

Леви одолевает странное облегчение. Да, теперь всё встало на свои места. Теперь всё правильно. Потому что иначе быть и не могло.

Он никогда не верил в судьбу, но он ради Эрвина - готов поверить. 

Иногда Леви кажется, что его жизнь - вовсе не его. Что всё это счастье - чужое и непривычное, досталось ему по ошибке. Навязчивая мысль медленно пожирает его изнутри, отступая только тогда, когда он рядом с Эрвином. Но по ночам, в редкие минуты одиночества, когда мир вокруг начинает мерцать и трещать по швам, Леви переполняет страх. Реальность вокруг него слишком похожа на сон. И он отчаянно боится проснуться.

В такие моменты он думает об Эрвине, обо всех особенных поцелуях, о том, кем он стал благодаря нему. 

Леви Аккерман. Врач? Хирург? Муж? _Отец_? Смешно.

Его психотерапевтка настаивала, что эти мысли - всего лишь проявление тревожного расстройства, и советовала ему почитать про синдром самозванца. Леви не верит ни единому её слову.

\- Леви.

Он рассеянно поднимает взгляд на Эрвина. В комнате темно и тихо, он видит собственное отражение во внимательных голубых глазах.

Ах.

Леви Аккерман - выдающийся детский хирург. У него есть дом, высокооплачиваемая, мать её, работа и ребёнок... нет. _Дети_. Двое детей. И, надо сказать, у Леви неплохо получалось играть роль хирурга Аккермана. Сердобольный некто будто бы соткал для него жизнь, в рамках которой он мог жить более или менее счастливо.

Но вот что странно. Даже в секунды беспросветного отчаяния, когда мир вокруг грозил покачнуться и рассыпаться, словно карточный домик, Эрвин всегда оставался с ним. Его единственная константа в бушующем море переменных.

***

Звонок раздаётся в разгар дневной смены. Голос Эрвина дрожит от волнения:

\- Началось.

Леви убирает телефон в карман и идёт к Петре. Она с самого начала вызвалась ассистировать во время родов, более того, именно благодаря ей Джейми досталась лучшая одиночная палата во всём родильном отделении, пусть Петра и отказывалась это признавать. Леви всё равно был ей безгранично благодарен. 

Они ждут под дверями родовой, Леви без особого успеха пытается успокоить разбаловавшуюся Изабель. Мать Джейми, Ева, неловко кивает им в приветствии и заходит внутрь. 

Периодически Эрвина вызывают тоже, и Леви понимает, что это нормально, что приёмные родители очень часто присутствуют при родах, но ему всё равно не по себе. 

В отношениях между Эрвином и Джейми есть что-то нездоровое, даже если сам Эрвин этого не осознаёт. Леви сильно подозревает, что Джейми попросту угораздило в него влюбиться, и от этой мысли ему почему-то становится тоскливо.

Когда доктора и остальные медсёстры выходят из родовой, Петра выглядывает в коридор и приглашает их зайти. Леви всё ещё чувствует себя не своей тарелке, но он аккуратно подхватывает успевшую задремать Изабель и заходит в палату.

Мать Джейми осторожно передаёт младенца Эрвину.

\- Вы уже выбрали имя? - слабым и хриплым от усталости голосом спрашивает Джейми. 

Ева подходит ближе, протягивая руки к Изабель.

\- Давайте я её подержу.

Леви тем временем не знает, что сказать. Его никогда особо не волновало, какое имя выбрать. Но с другой стороны, он не может признаться в этом вслух - не так поймут. 

Он не знает, как внятно объяснить, что для него главное - сам ребёнок, а имя - вопрос второстепенный. Максимум, на что хватило их с Эрвином - пробежаться по именам ближайших родственников, однако называть сына в честь Кенни Леви не решился.

Эрвин отвечает первым:

\- Фарлан.

В комнате повисает тишина. Эрвин смотрит на него.

У Леви мгновенно пересыхает во рту. Он кивает молча, чтобы случайно не раскашляться. 

Он стоит посреди комнаты столбом, не зная, что и как делать дальше. Первой неловкую паузу нарушает, как ни странно, Петра. 

\- Господи, да подойди ты уже, он не кусается, - она уверенно подталкивает Леви в спину. 

\- Какой тихий, - шепчет Ева, глядя на младенца.

\- Тихий - не то слово, - весело поддакивает Петра, глядя на Леви.

Но Леви уже не слушает. Он смотрит на малыша в руках у Эрвина.

На Фарлана.

Это до боли знакомое имя пробуждает в нём волну обрывистых воспоминаний. Фарлан. Улыбчивый белобрысый мальчик с заразительным смехом. Высокий безбашенный парень с ножом-бабочкой в руке. Тело, истекающее кровью на асфальте.

Леви видит перед собой сморщенное розовое лицо и два последних воспоминания блекнут. Он снова думает о заливистом, громком смехе.

И смотрит на своего сына.

\- Пиздец, нахуй, - устало констатирует он. Эрвин моментально вскидывает голову, возмущённо глядя на него. - У нас двое _приемных_ детей, и оба похожи на тебя. Заебись.

\- Это судьба, - устало улыбается Джейми.

Леви закатывает глаза и забирает Фарлана себе. Полностью на автомате, как будто это Изабель. Вот только это не Изабель. 

Он крошечный и совсем лёгкий. Леви не верится, что они и вправду назвали сына в честь Фарлана. С Изабель всё было по-другому, поначалу он даже не задумывался о её имени, в тот момент Леви было просто не до того.

Изабель просыпается, будто чувствуя, что он думает о ней, и сонно трёт глаза. Петры в комнате уже нет, видимо, вышла под шумок. 

Изабель недоверчиво косится на Еву, а потом протягивает руки к Леви с Эрвином.

\- Гляди, золотце, - тихо говорит Эрвин, аккуратно подводя Леви ближе. - Это твой братик. Его зовут Фарлан.

Изабель тут же замирает и неожиданно внимательно смотрит в свёрток, удивлённо хлопая ярко-голубыми глазами.

Леви долго смотрит на неё, а потом на Фарлана, ощущая, как его переполняет гремучая смесь из счастья и гордости. И почему-то он уверен, что глядя на этих детей, Изабель и Фарлан чувствовали бы то же самое.


End file.
